


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by primasveraas



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Nighmares, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Even after all this time, Kallus is still haunted by nightmares. Luckily, his partner is determined to protect him from any and all demons.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 1: Tender/Prisoner of the Empire

_ “You’ve proven your greatest weakness, Agent Kallus,”  _ the Chiss Admiral preens, circling the prisoner slumped before him.  _ “It was surprising to know that Garazeb Orrelios, of all things, was what broke your loyalty.” _

Kallus stays silent. His lips, which are swollen and bloodied, remain firmly shut.

_ “It’s a shame,”  _ Thrawn continues,  _ “I should have liked to have studied him and his species further.”  _ He pauses, glowering at the fallen Imperial.  _ “But you have eliminated that possibility.” _

The blue face lowers so that his haunting red eyes are inches from Kallus’s. 

_ “He’s going to die, Agent Kallus. He will try to save you, as he always does, and he will be killed because of your insolence and failure.” _

A retort tries to choke its way out of Kallus, but the words get caught in his throat. Kallus gasps for air, spinning wildly out of control as Thrawn smirks. He has to tell Zeb-  _ he has to warn them-  _ but his fear overtakes everything, and he’s senseless, falling-

“Alex- !”

Zeb’s partner is writhing in bed, thrashing against the Lasat. In the dim light of their room, Zeb can see the agony painted across his lover’s face, features contorted painfully in his sleep.

“Alex, love, look at me,” Zeb pleads, cradling Kallus’s face in his large hands. “It’s alright.”

With a horrible, strangled gasp, the man returns to consciousness, flinching out of Zeb’s grasp and shooting upright. He heaves, curling up on himself, and Zeb’s heart shatters as he watches.

“Alex,” Zeb tries, and Kallus shudders at his voice.

The long silence stretches into a minute. “I’m… sorry,” he says. His tone is thin, anxiety barely concealed for the tremor still controlling his breathing. “I just-”

“-a nightmare, I know, love,” Zeb finishes for him, hesitating to reach out for the other man. When Kallus refuses to relent, he presses on gently. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Kallus sighs. “I don’t know,” he says carefully. “I’m fine, Garazeb.”

Zeb grows lowly, and Kallus sighs again, knowing the feebleness of the lie. He relaxes into Zeb’s arms, and the Lasat gladly embraces him, holding Kallus’ back against his muscled chest.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Zeb reminds him, and Kallus allows his eyes to slide shut, nodding. He’s exhausted from agonizing sleep, torn apart by demons long gone.

“It was just a dream,” he tries, but Zeb lets him keep talking. He swallows with difficulty. “Thrawn had captured me, after he found out that I was Fulcrum.”

The words are a whisper, the secret lingering in the peace of the night. Zeb only listens, drawing him closer. When his lover finishes, voice tapering off and faltering, Zeb cups his jaw, bringing their lips together. The kiss is lingering and slow, and Alex, although harried by his dream and covered in a sweat that glistens in the moonllight, leans into the touch. With each passing second, their proximity dominates his mind, from the heat of Zeb’s lips against his to the sensation of his tongue flitting across Alex’s lips, and the love spreading like wildfire, starting from his heart and growing, burning in every fiber of his being.

His pulse is still pounding. He can hear it pulsing against his skull, in his veins, feel it in the way his breath still rattles. But he knows that here, in his lover’s arms, worshipped and comforted, he’s truly safe at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 8! It's been awhile since I've seen Rebels, but I still love my space gays so I'm very happy to participate in Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020! Unfortunately, I have a lot of projects happening all at once so my entries aren't too terribly long, but I hope you enjoy eight days of drabbles!


End file.
